


The Master and the Halfa

by Avanalae



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, I'm reading the wiki, Light Angst, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentor Harry Potter, Overpowered Harry Potter, Strong Danny Fenton, Warning that it has been a long while since I've actually watched DP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Harry is awake after many, many years of sleep and everything has changed, leading to the possibility of exciting new adventures. He stumbles upon one such adventure fighting a menace to the Ghost Zone. His name is Danny Phantom and Harry's not going to let this opportunity pass him by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first published attempt at a HP xover! This is a bit of an experiment. I've had the inspiration for this fic over the last week or so and I've been typing it out on my phone, of all things. I've been going over it with a fine-toothed comb and I feel confident enough now to publish it. First chapter is a bit short, just to get it out there, and I hope that doesn't disappoint too many people. 
> 
> Currently I have about 5,000 words written, which will come up in chapters as I can manage. I'm kind of winging it atm, but I hope to come up with some more structure soon. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

There's a pulse of... something. It brings about a flicker of something else within him. The pulse throbs through him and he feels... he feels again.  
  
He's _feeling_ .   
  
He takes some time to revel in it.   
  
With feeling comes awareness.   
  
He's teetering on the edge of what may be consciousness.   
  
How long has it been, he wonders.   
  
It's not important, he decides. Time means nothing to him.   
  
Slowly things start piecing themselves back together. Piece by piece, he remembers who he is, what he is, where he was, and what he was doing.   
  
I was sleeping, he recalls. After several lifetimes he had hid himself away and went to sleep, not planning on waking up.   
  
But here he was, waking after what could have been seconds or eons.   
  
There's another pulse, smaller this time, and he opens his eyes. Blazing green staring blankly ahead as he gets used to seeing again.   
  
He's sluggish and bleary, like he's disconnected from his body. Perhaps he is. But that's okay, he has time to wake up.   
  
Though something in him is prodding him, it is not urgent, so he takes the time.   
  
He's not sure how much time passes but eventually he feels more like himself and he looks around.   
  
He's in a room, lying on a bed as soft as down. There's a canopy above him, with the curtains drawn aside, tied to the wood posts suspending it. It's a lovely green, and there's a flicker of green and silver, of blonde hair and a snake that fades from his mind as soon as he tries to grasp it.   
  
The room is otherwise sparse, though there are three doors, one on each side and one across from the end of the bed.   
  
His fingers twitch, and he notices that he can feel the fabric. He's lying in the center of the bed on his back, straight as a pin with his arms bent so his hands can rest on his stomach. The sheets are folded over the duvet, and he slowly rubs his fingers against what he identifies to be silk. It's black. The duvet is the same green as the curtains.   
  
He blinks. Blinks again.   
  
It's such a... Such an odd thing to do. He does it a few more times to make sure he still knows how to do it.   
  
Time crawls again, as he starts to move his body, one part at a time. It's a slow process but, again, it doesn't matter.   
  
At last, he manages to pull himself up into a sitting position.   
  
A few moments after, he feels what he could probably describe as a presence approaching  where he lies.   
  
It's not hostile, merely curious and anticipatory.   
  
So he waits.   
  
And soon there's a knock on the door across from the bed. Interestingly, the knocker does not wait for a reply and opens the door to enter.   
  
He doesn't mind. He hasn't tried to speak yet. Doesn't know if he can.   
  
The being that enters is one that is... unfamiliar. The… man, perhaps, is blue of all things, and his form shifts intermittently. Apparently age only touches this being in appearance.   
  
The being stays at a respectful distance, bowing elegantly before straightening.   
  
"Welcome back, my Lord."   
  
Something in him rebels at the moniker while another part seemingly expected it. It's a bit confusing.   
  
The confusion must have shown on his face, as the being speaks up once more.   
  
"My Lord, you are not where you first fell asleep. Many, many years have passed and many things have changed," they say. "You have had an influence on your surroundings, however, and we reside in a place of your creation."   
  
The being hesitates for a moment and he tilts his head in question. This spurs them to continue.   
  
"Your people are long gone."   
  
His eyes close at a soft curl of emotion in his heart at the news. Saddening, but again, expected.   
  
"This is a new world, split between two parts: the human realm and the ghost zone. There is little interaction in between them, usually, but that is perhaps a story for another time."   
  
He contemplates this. It's good to know there is still humanity. Ghosts aren't a new concept to him, but he gets the feeling that it will be different from what he may expect.   
  
Then he realizes something.   
  
He focuses on the being in front of him and raises a hand, slowly and hardly effortlessly, to gesture to them.

His lips twitch as if fighting a smile.   
  
"I am Clockwork. The last of the Ancient Ghosts, the  first residents of the Ghost Zone and the people designated to guard the secret of your existence as you sleep and to maintain the resources pertaining to you. Resources including the vestiges of your lives."   
  
Clockwork finally lets himself smile, a soft and content thing that tugs at something in his heart.   
  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Danny "meet" in this. The next chapter will likely not be coming tomorrow, I apologize. I want to kind of stagger this with what I have as I try to write more. But yeah. Enjoy!

Harry learns many things from Clockwork, all contained in a bubble of paused time. He doesn't know why it's necessary but he doesn't mind. It was probably a year they spent in that time bubble, and it was to end soon. Clockwork had told him that he couldn't maintain it longer than that without consequences. 

 

Harry looks out the window of the palace Clockwork claims is his, though Harry's not sure when he got a palace. It's not where he fell asleep, for sure, but that too had been explained. He'd been told that he'd been left alone when his world had ended, and another had formed around him. The ghost zone was an extension of himself. 

 

It was odd to think about, but he wasn't affected by much these days, so he had just accepted it. The palace is filled to the brim with knowledge and memories. Mementos and remnants. It will take many years to go through it all. 

 

He has time. 

_ 

 

He steps out of the palace onto the grounds, impeccably groomed gardens and paths lying before him. He follows the path that leads to the gate. The gate that only perceptually bars him from the rest of the ghost zone. He doesn't need to walk through it, but he feels it to be appropriate. 

 

Clockwork had left him with some tips before disappearing to "take care of some business." 

 

Harry touches the gate and it slowly swings open, showing that the path continues out only a short way before breaking apart. 

 

Onto the next adventure, he supposes. 

_ 

 

He follows his gut. It doesn't seem to lead him in a particular direction, but directions are confusing anyway in a place like this. 

 

As he floats through the ghost zone, taking in the sights, he notices there aren't many ghosts around. Perhaps it involves Clockwork's "business?" The few ghosts that he sees don't seem to know him or know what to do about him, so he's left without interaction. 

 

Then he runs into a pair of hostile ghosts. They point spears at him and he blinks. 

 

"Halt! State your name and purpose!" 

 

He blinks again, taking them in and this seems to aggravate the two. 

 

"You are in the domain of Pariah Dark! Answer or face him personally!" 

 

"Pariah Dark," Harry breathes, mulling over the name. Instincts connected to this world tell him that the ghost is a powerful once-king. Locked long ago in the Sarcophagus of Forever-Sleep. He must have escaped. "Interesting." 

 

The guards, angered, move to apprehend him but with a single glance something in them stops them. They glare and spout questions and accusations but Harry doesn't have much interest in them. His gut is tugging him away more insistently. 

 

So he leaves. 

_ 

 

He's drawn to a castle, smaller than his and in much rougher shape. Inside is Pariah Dark. Harry contemplates his options and eventually decides to observe. He is, in a way, new here. He's definitely unfamiliar with how such things will play out, since he isn't aware of all the factors in this world. He keeps an eye on things, nearly rolling his eyes at Pariah Dark's approach to things. There is some pity tugging at him, but he easily waves it off. 

 

Suddenly he becomes aware of a presence entering the Ghost Zone and his whole being perks up in interest. He rushes out and nearly instantaneously appears near them. Invisible, of course, with his presence muted so as to not be immediately noticed. He doesn't want to interfere. 

 

Yet. 

 

This boy - and he is a boy; young, naive, but so, so bright - is something else. Harry follows him, only peripherally noticing they're heading towards Pariah Dark, so focused on this boy. This half-ghost child. 

 

He feels like cooing and curling around the boy. Because he can see. Oh, he can see it. After all, he too was once a teenage boy hero with too much on his shoulders. He doesn't need to glance into the boy's mind to see any of this. He doesn't need to do anything. But he prods the Ghost Zone. Tugs on the little strings of sounds and memories that linger everywhere. He twines them between his fingers and learns the boy's name. 

 

Danny. 

 

Danny Phantom. 

 

Danny Fenton. 

 

A boy hero, loved and hated. Trusted and loathed. 

 

Now Danny is standing before Pariah Dark.

 

Alone.

 

Harry does end up cooing, a soothing noise that reverberates through the air, buzzing gently through Danny and making him visibly shudder. Both ghosts look around, but are unable to find him. But even Death cannot find him, if Harry does not want to be found. 

 

Finally they clash and Harry is enthralled. Truly, there's no better way to get a feel for something than watching it. And Harry is very interested in Danny. 

 

The battle is epic and Harry can see the potential in the boy. He can feel it. His body throbs with more excitement than he's felt in centuries. 

 

He knows then what he's going to do. 

 

His grin would look positively maniacal to a passing observer. 

 

_ 

 

Danny grunts and finally slams the door of the sarcophagus closed on Pariah Dark. 

 

The moment it closes, it lets out a shockwave that throws him back hard. He's likely only saved from serious damage by the suit. He gets up as soon as he can, preparing himself for another fight, warily eyeing the suit's power as he stands. 

 

But he's left gaping as the sarcophagus is struck by what looks to be green lightning, sparking and crackling and wrapping around it, solidifying as it progresses into glowing green crystal. It feels like time is crawling as he watches it form, but it must have only been a second, because he blinks and the sarcophagus is completely encased in crystal. 

 

He looks at his hands but he knows that it wasn't him. So he looks around. He looks and nearly jumps out of the suit when a pair of green eyes - brighter than his, deeper, greener, and incomprehensible - blink back at him.

 

He weakly raises his fists, unsure about their intentions, but the eyes crinkle in away that indicates a smile or laughter. And they disappear, along with the subtle presence he's felt since the beginning of the battle. 

 

His power is low. He's exhausted. He wants to pass out, and he probably will. 

 

"Daniel?" 

 

He looks up. Oh. Plasmius and many others stand behind him and his heart clenches. Sure, he doesn't like others getting hurt or even chancing it, but... 

 

Why did no one help him if they're all here now? 

 

That's the last thought he has as he loses consciousness. 

_ 

 

Harry frowns at the other halfa. While Danny practically radiates light, purity, and hope, this... 

 

He listens to the whispers. 

 

This... Vlad Plasmius. Vlad Masters. Harry's frown deepens. This man's soul is corrupt, dark and cracked, veined with jealousy and greed. Clearly this man missed out on many important life lessons. He almost wants to know their history. Okay, he does want to know. 

 

He wants to tear that creature down, even without knowing what he's done to Danny. He feels the righteous anger curl up in his chest, choking him. Harry closes his eyes and grimaces. 

 

Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. 

 

Harry opens his eyes again and notices two humans arguing with Vlad. They take Danny in a strange contraption and leave. A split second of consideration leads to Harry following Danny instead of Vlad. 

 

He's sure it will be easy to find the other halfa again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally meets Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I promise the next one will be about twice as long. I just felt that the end of this chapter was a good stopping point for it. I'm also not used to writing really long stories or chapters for that matter, and I'm trying to figure it out.

Harry doesn't interfere again, merely watches the boy. He's conflicted over how to approach him, unsure how to best prove his goodwill. Because he's seen how twitchy the boy can be; anxious and heartbreakingly fearful. Fearful in a way that Harry recognizes, having seen it in himself all those years ago.  
  
The fear of being hurt, of losing everything you love. A fear of physical pain that in a way, you're used to, but it doesn't make it any less painful.  
  
Danny is nearing a tipping point.  
  
Harry won't let the worst come to be.

He leaves Danny for a time to visit Clockwork. He could have called the ghost to him, but he figures it would do him some good to take a step back from the situation. Danny doesn't know Clockwork at this point, but that doesn't mean that Clockwork doesn't know all about the boy. According to him, they will be meeting soon but told Harry that was a conversation for another time when he asked about it.  
  
Clockwork contemplates the situation for a while, taking a peek at a screen ever so often. "Direct confrontation would work best, but you must be careful. A neutral space with lots of room, perhaps the park. Make your intentions known, don't lie." He looks at Harry and chuckles, "I'd say do your best not to overwhelm him, but that's a bit difficult, considering."  
  
Harry nods, "Indeed. Though perhaps I'll tell him I won't explain exactly what I am at this time. Just hint at things."  
  
"I must tell you that sometimes the boy can be quite oblivious," Clockwork smiles.  
  
It's Harry's turn to chuckle, "Sounds familiar."  
_  
  
Danny has been feeling a bit off these last few days. He's felt someone watching him, though the presence never intruded on his personal space or time in his home. They are considerate, at least, he guesses. But something about the presence feels familiar. He can't put his finger on it, though, and it's starting to bug him.  
  
Day four of the "stalking," it happens.  
  
He meets _him_ .  
_  
  
Danny is heading home by himself today, not feeling up to conversation and sending his friends off to walk alone. He's passing the park when the presence appears once again. It seems to flare a bit, as of trying to get his attention. Warily, Danny decides to follow the feeling. He's only slightly reassured when his ghost sense doesn't go off.  
  
He sees a figure facing away from him, kneeling on the grass. The presence is coming from them so he stops a few yards away and waits. It only takes a few moments before the figure stands and Danny notices a plant by their feet. He's not familiar with many flowers but he recognizes it as a lily. He's a bit confused at its presence, as it is late fall now.  
  
His attention turns back to the person when they turn around.  
  
He's _pretty_.

Danny smacks himself mentally and moves past that first thought.  
  
He's around average height, perhaps a bit shorter. He wears black pants and sneakers, and a maroon sweater with a gold "H" on it. Fluffy black hair curls around his face and accentuates his bright green eyes.  
  
Their eyes lock and Danny's widen in realization.  
  
"You were there when I was fighting Pariah Dark!" He points at him, mind racing.  
  
The man nods calmly and continues to stand still, his hands folded in front of him. Danny suddenly notices that the guy's skin is really pale, but it doesn't give off any sort of ghostly glow. And his ghost sense is still doing nothing.  
  
He glowers, hesitant but curious, "What are you?"  
  
The man chuckles, eyes crinkling in that familiar way, "Isn't the question normally 'who are you?'"  
  
Danny doesn't really know what to say at that.  
  
The being smiles, "Hello, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you, Danny."  
  
He's not terribly surprised the man, Harry, knows his name. "You've been watching me."  
  
Harry hums and nods, "I've been... asleep, for quite a while. I awoke recently and was exploring when I came across you and Pariah Dark. Worry not, Pariah will not escape unless I allow it."  
  
Danny feels unsure at that, but he had helped...  
  
"As for what I am, that's a bit of a harder question. I will explain it to you when I have a suitable explanation, as I imagine you will have many questions when I tell you. I will say, though, that I am neither human nor ghost. I am something in between."  
  
Harry smiles, seemingly at the confusion that's probably visible on Danny's face. "Don't worry too much about it, Danny." He spreads his hands in a gentle motion, "I want to assure you, though, that I mean you and yours no harm."  
  
"How can I trust that?" Danny questions, wariness and curiosity warring within him.  
  
Harry hums and scratches his cheek. "Well, there is one that you can ask, but you haven't met him yet, so I don't think that will work. So really, I can't prove anything. You're just going to have to make that decision yourself, Danny." Danny decides to ponder that at a later date.  
  
"Aside from that, I can't really prove anything to you right now. I only ask for an opportunity."  
  
Danny frowns, "An opportunity? For what?"  
  
Harry positively beams and claps his hands together, "Why, to train you of course!"  
  
Danny blinks. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Harry talk, and Harry leaves Danny with a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE that in this some might consider Danny's behavior to be OOC. He shows some vulnerability in this chapter. But I feel it to be appropriate if you take the circumstances into account. Such as him being relatively newly half-dead, exposed to a new world, feared by another, etc, etc. Anyway. I know most people don't read the author's notes but I want it to be said that I warned you.

Danny stares at the… at Harry. His mind is reeling and he's at a complete loss.

Harry continues to beam at him.

His throat suddenly decides to work and he blurts out, “Why?”

Harry's smile dims a bit to something more manageable, but no less happy.

“Why not? I see you, Danny, and you are bursting with potential. Your powers are great and you do well with them, but you could be even better, stronger, and more capable.” Harry gestures around them, “I'm only vaguely aware of what you have been through, and you have done well so far in defending your home. The pain of the past echoes here, but I can still see light and hope.”

Danny finds his heart racing with an unknown emotion.

Harry faces him once again and looks straight at him.

“You've done so well, Danny. I am thankful for everything you've done. Even the city itself is grateful to you.”

Something in his heart bursts and he feels hot tears stream down his face. He covers his face with his hands and slouches, trying to hide his weakness.

Recognition. Thanks. Gratefulness.

God, how he's longed for it. For some acknowledgement of his sacrifices, his pain and trials. All of this from a complete stranger. He hardly ever gets thanks from his friends, let alone a stranger. A stranger whose mere presence fills him with peace he's never known before.

Gentle hands rest on either side of his head, thumbs caressing his temples. He's humming some tune that Danny doesn't recognize, but it's soothing nonetheless. He's guided delicately to sit on the grass, Harry beside him. The man tucks his head against his shoulder, making them both comfortable as Danny continues to weep.

He's not sure how much time passes, but at some point he's stopped crying. Now he's just resting against the firm, almost bony shoulder. He sniffles and pulls back eventually, looking up only to have to close his eyes as Harry dabs at his face with a handkerchief before handing it to him to blow his nose. Once he has, his hands fall into his lap as he tries to push away the forming headache.

Harry hums softly and raises a hand to gently pet his head, from forehead to neck. Surprisingly, Danny feels the headache start to abate. He looks to Harry, confused, but Harry just smiles and takes back the handkerchief, which disappears into a pocket.

They sit in silence for a bit, observing the setting sun and the play of light across the sky.

“I am aware that you do not know me enough to trust me easily. I understand if you want to take some time to think about it, perhaps go see Clockwork, I don't mind.” Harry looks away from the sky to Danny, “All I ask is that you do consider my offer. Feel free to think of questions you want to ask first, do some research, talk to friends, and so on. But please give it some thought.”

Danny stares into those green eyes that remind him of his own ghostly ones in some ways and he nods.

Harry's smile is a quiet, but content one.

_

Danny gets home just before dinner, feeling lighter than he had in ages.

“Danny! Where have you been? You didn't say you were going to stay out today.”

He looks at his mom and contemplates, “Sorry, Mom. I decided to stop at the park for a while.”

He sees her blink behind her goggles, “The park?” She blinks again before shaking her head, “Well, supper is about ready. Go put you stuff away and clean up, okay?”

Danny nods and heads upstairs.

That night is the most peaceful sleep Danny remembers having in a long while.

_

Danny doesn't end up talking about the encounter to his friends or family. He has a feeling it's not a good time yet. So instead he starts thinking about questions he has for Harry and writes them down in a small notebook.

Before they had parted ways, Harry and told him to just call his name and he would hear and come at once. There is a lot of promises in that, and Danny can't help but be hopeful. So when he feels ready, he goes back to the park after school one Friday instead of hanging out with Tucker and Sam.

Danny shuffles his feet, sits on a nearby bench, rifles through his backpack, starts organizing it, then kicks himself mentally. Just do it, Danny! He thinks.

He takes a deep breath and mutters, “Harry?”

There's a soft breeze that tickles his cheek and Harry is there, sitting next to him on the bench.

“Hello, Danny.”

“H-Hey.”

Harry seems to sense his awkwardness and speaks up. “It's good to see you again. Have you given any thought to my offer?”

Danny nods, finally looking up to Harry. He pulls out his notebook and flips through it for a moment. It's not necessary, as he knows all the questions by heart, but it helps organize his thoughts. “Why me?”

Harry hums, looking unsurprised. “Again, why not? I haven't known you long, Danny, but I can still see that you have potential to be great. You are strong. You fight with purpose and for what you love. All good things, and going as you are I'm sure you would continue to do well. But…”

He looks at him, his determined expression taking Danny by surprise. “You could be great, Danny. And not for fame, I know you don't want that. I mean so that you can better defend yourself and what you want to protect. I want to make it so you don't have to worry so much about getting hurt. I want to teach you defence. I want to make sure you are capable of fending off any foe. I want to teach you offence.

“You're strong, Danny, but you are not utilizing your full potential.”

There is silence after that, Harry giving him some time to take it in and process it.

“What would you teach me?” Danny finally asks, seemingly accepting Harry's answer.

Harry chuckles, “Well, unfortunately I'd be starting by training you on the basics: strength, speed, accuracy, stamina, and so on. I could teach you a hundred cool moves but they'd mean nothing if you didn't have enough strength to do it or the stamina to not pass out afterward.”

Danny nods, “Makes sense. Kind of boring though.”

Harry laughs this time, a bright and teasing sound, “Believe me, you'd be far too busy to be bored.”

Danny groans at the thought.

Harry's laughter tapers down into chuckles. “I have a question for you, though, Danny.”

“Huh?” Danny looks to him, a bit startled.

“Do you know your elemental affinity?” Danny's brows furrow in confusion and Harry sighs, “Alright, that's another thing we'd be covering. The varieties of ghost powers, affinities, and whatever else that may be applicable.”

Danny looks down at his hands, realizing now just how little he knows about the Ghost Zone. It likely was due to his attitude towards this whole… thing. He notices again that Harry seems to always know when he needs a moment to think. Something he wants to ask about, but probably at a later date. For now he'll enjoy it.

“So, any more questions for me?” Harry leans back, stretching out legs clad in jeans today.

Danny thinks about his list for a bit. “If you're not human or ghost…” he trails off, trying to decide what to ask. “How can you help me?”

Harry hums, as if he knows Danny wanted to ask something else but he easily lets it go. “I have my own brand of power, Danny. I'm something you'll likely never encounter aside from me.” He flicks his fingers and they're suddenly surrounded by a rainbow of small, glittering lights. Danny stares, amazed.

“I have experience in teaching, as well. I can train you how to use your power without having to have that power myself,” Harry explains, making the lights sparkle and float around with a twitch of a finger. One lands on Danny's hand. He thinks it feels like a feather-light kiss, soft and affectionate and friendly. The lights soon fade away and Danny focuses his whole attention back on Harry. He looks at the man next to him, thinking hard and trying to observe. Harry smiles and allows it, merely turning his head forward to nature-watch.

Danny has more questions. But he doesn't feel any need to ask any more. It worries him a bit. Heck, this whole situation worries him. He's worried at how comfortable he is in the presence of this being whom he met not long ago at all and has met only twice. He's worried at how well Harry seems to know him without having met him or seemingly having knowing of him for long.

“Can I call you again later?”

“Of course, Danny. Whenever you need me.”

He swallows at that but nods, “Alright. I need to do some thinking. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, Danny.” With a blink, Harry is gone.

Danny gathers his things and speeds on home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE! Looking at this, I can see people taking up arms saying I'm bashing Sam. I want you to know that I am not. Sam is canonically quite selfish and Harry won't abide by that. Sam and Tucker are still and will still be Danny's best friends. But whether or not Danny and Sam have a romantic relationship is still up for debate at this point.

While Danny thinks on his decision, Harry goes and sees Clockwork again. The ghost looks terribly annoyed and Harry feels sympathetic, “Observants bothering you again?”

 “Hm,” Clockwork grumbles, tapping a console with his staff in an irritated gesture. “Something is going to happen soon.”

 “Of course,” Harry shrugs, “I’m not terribly surprised, all things considered. How soon?”

 “Very soon.”

 “Ah…” Harry sighs, “Of course. I’d hoped to have more time to teach him before something happened.”

 Clockwork glances at him, “You’re so sure that he’s going to take you up on your offer?”

 Harry raises an eyebrow, “You aren’t?”

 The ghost huffs, amused, “Fine. What will you be teaching him first?”

 “Meditation.”

 Both of Clockwork’s eyebrows raise in incredulity.

 “I know, teaching a teenager how to meditate?” Harry laughs, “It’s gonna be interesting. Anyway,” he conjures a comfortable chair and falls into it, “Can you tell me more about this thing or is it hush-hush?”

 “Hm. It will be the greatest trial he has yet to face. Himself, but more experienced.”

Harry draws out a loud exhale, “Well then. Guess I’ll have to think about how to approach this. Maybe a talk about his ghost powers…?” He rests his elbow on one of the chair’s arms and his cheek in that hand. “I can explain more about his powers, I suppose. Affinities and such. Get that out there so he can know how to identify it…” Harry closes his eyes and continues muttering to himself, thinking things through aloud.

Unbothered, Clockwork looks at one of his monitors and watches the future that is to come, browsing through the possibilities that have come now that Harry is here. He’s glad that the Observants haven’t bothered him about said immortal yet, but he knows it’s coming and he can’t help but sigh.

He flicks the screen and it changes to a shot of Danny in the present. He’s sitting on his bed, staring at his journal, which is open in his lap. His hand holds a pen and is poised to write, but it doesn’t move. He’s worried, indecisive. Clockwork doesn’t worry, though. He knows what is to be, after all, and there is very little chance that this Danny will turn down the offer.

He looks over to Harry and finds that the man has dozed off. He manages to not roll his eyes but he leaves him alone to ponder other things. No harm will come in the time he will rest.

_

Danny had called him in a parking lot this time, looking hesitant. He’d looked around when Harry had appeared to see if there was anyone watching and then blushed when Harry had laughed. He’d assured the boy that no one will notice unless he wants them to. Danny had then invited him to eat at a nearby place and meet his friends.

Having an idea where this was leading, Harry had accepted.

Now here they are.

This is Harry’s first experience at Nasty Burger. He’s not terribly impressed with the name, but figures it must attract enough business to keep going if it’s been around as long as Danny says it has. The food is likely formulated to appeal to teenagers, he thinks, as he glances around the establishment. Danny had pointed out his favorite options on the menu and Harry had tentatively ordered the most simple items he could get away with. This would be his first meal after waking.

The thought is a startling one, to an extent, but Harry hasn’t needed sustenance in the conventional way in many years. Especially in the Ghost Zone, he considers, where the very essence of the dimension “feeds” him. He’s not about to tell Danny that, though, unsure of how he’d react. But they eventually get their food and take a seat at a table.

“It’s not gonna bite, you know.”

Harry blinks back into focus, looking up at Danny who looks amused. He’d been staring at his food.

“It’s…” Harry stares at it again. “It’s been a long while since I’ve had food like this.”

“Ah,” Danny looks sympathetic. “Well, I hope you enjoy it, if you eventually get around to eating it.” With that, Danny takes a large bite of his burger.

Encouraged by the fact that Danny doesn't immediately keel over, Harry takes a smaller bite of his.

It's… Harry chews, it's okay. He can practically taste the oil and carbohydrates but it's not bad. He imagines eating something like this when he was young. Like a normal teen for once. It's nice to think about.

They're interrupted by two people, a boy and a girl. Harry recognizes them as the two who took Danny home after the fight with Pariah Dark. They are both looking at him warily but he isn't bothered by it at all. They set their trays of food down and take seats across from Danny and Harry.

The one Danny had told him was called “Tucker” speaks first.

“Hey Danny, it's good to see you. What'd you message us for?” he then proceeds to take a huge bite out of his burger.

The girl - Sam - pokes at her salad with a fork and looks at Harry, “I don't recognize you. How do you know Danny?”

Harry bites back a chuckle at these teenagers and their manners; or lack thereof.

Danny clears his throat, “Guys, this is Harry. He’s from the Zone.”

The other two teens eyed him suspiciously. “You look very… human,” Sam says.

Harry shrugs and takes another bite of his hamburger, just to test their patience. He’s rewarded by the narrowing of their eyes.

Danny huffs, “It doesn’t matter, guys. All that matters is that he’s here and he’s going to be helping train me.”

“What!” Sam and Tucker exclaim in unison, immediately drawing all eyes. There are mutterings and chuckles and Tucker looks embarrassed while Sam scowls. They return to their food, waiting for the eyes to start turning away before starting the conversation back up.

Harry hadn’t quite expected this to be Danny’s acceptance meeting, or how he’d tell Harry he’d accepted his offer at all, but he can go with it.

By the time they’re done with their meals, nobody is looking at them anymore, but there is no guarantee that they aren’t listening, so Danny suggests they head off to the park. The walk there is awkwardly quiet, at least to the teens. Harry was more amused than anything.

Finally they arrive and they follow Danny to a nearby picnic table. Settling in, Harry notices that nerves are starting to get to Danny. Sympathetic, he decides to break the ice.

“The only one who needs to know what I am is Danny. All you must do is trust him.” Harry saw them, Sam more so than Tucker, look indignant and ready to burst into conflict until his last words stay their tongues. “Unless that's going to be a problem.”

“Of course we trust Danny!” Sam scowls, “But how can we trust you?”

Harry raises an eyebrow, “Whether or not you trust me or not does not matter to me. The one it matters to is Danny.”

Danny looks disheartened at their indecisiveness and it annoys Harry that his friends don't seem to notice right away. They do eventually and with Harry's glare urging them, they look a bit contrite.

“Sorry, Danny. We just worry about you.” Tucker sighs, “You've been through a lot of crap, man.”

“Yeah, I know.” Danny shrugs, “But I need you guys to trust me. I _know_ that Harry is only here to help me, not hurt me.”

Tucker nods and Sam sighs, “If you say so, Danny.”

“So what are you doing here?” Tucker asks Harry.

“Like Danny said, I'm here to help. I've decided that I want to train him and help him become better and stronger.” Harry anticipates their next question and continues, “As for why, well, I've been around for a long time and I needed something to do lest I get bored.”

They stare at him. “That's it? Really?” Sam sounds incredulous and Harry chuckles at the tone.

“There's that but also I can't stand to see all of his potential go to waste. He's doing well but he could be doing better.” At that they glance to Danny.

There's a pause as they all take in their thoughts.

“Will you train us, too?” Sam asks.

Harry sighs and rests his elbows on the table and his chin in hands. “I could. I could train you in the basics enough to help you in helping Danny fight ghosts.” They look hopeful and Harry crushes it casually, “But no.”

“What? Why not?” Even Danny looks a bit surprised.

Harry brings his hands down to rest on his elbows and give them both a look. “Because whatever I could teach you is something you can learn from anyone. Technology to martial arts, there's someone available to teach you.” He wants to ask them why they hadn't done so sooner, but with a glance at Danny he decides not to. “While I could teach you, and teach you well, that would take my time away from Danny and his training.”

“So? That’s not much of a reason why you couldn’t train us.”

Harry can see a shadow of someone familiar in this girl. Someone with far bushier hair. But he waves it off because he _knows_ that they are quite different. This Sam is showing that she impressively self-centered and Harry has to rein himself in when it comes to judging her because he hardly knows the girl. Yet something about her rubs him the wrong way.

So he sighs at looks at her straight on with his complete, undivided attention. She flinches. “You are human. The most you could do to someone without being trained is sprain their ankle. But Danny?” Harry looks at Danny far more gently. “Danny could wipe out the town, at the very least.”

They all pale, and Danny looks like he’s going to faint. Harry firmly grasps his bicep, letting his touch bring him back. “Danny would never mean to or do it intentionally at this point, but if he doesn’t get proper training? Who knows what could happen.” Once Danny is looking back at Harry, he continues. “I was serious about you not realising your full potential, Danny. But now that I’ve been with you it’s not hard to notice your powers growing by the day. You need to know how to handle it, and soon.”

He looks back to Tucker and Sam, “So I will be focusing solely on Danny.”

They all nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after this we'll be focusing a lot on the coming episodes and touching on his training. I'll try not to go into too much detail for either of them (depending on the episode) but it's going to be a fine balance. I hope I can make it enjoyable for you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!!!

“Meditation?” Danny slumps, saying the word like it’s a curse.

Harry smiles, “Yes, Danny. First step is meditation.” He had conjured a plethora of pillows for them to sit on and be comfortable. He sits and pats the pillows in front of him in encouragement and eventually Danny sits down, squirming a bit before appearing to get comfortable. “Now, tell me what you think of when you think of meditation.”

“Boredom.”

Harry laughs, “I’m not surprised, but go on.”

Danny groans, but continues, “It’s sitting quiet and not thinking or something? Clearing your mind.”

“Not too far from the truth, but let’s look at it from a different angle, okay?” Danny looks at him curiously and he counts that as a win. “Now, it’s really hard to stop thinking, isn’t it?” The teen nods morosely and Harry nods along with him, “It really is. So let’s not stop thinking. We can think, but let’s try to not focus on those thoughts.”

“That’s confusing,” Danny makes a face.

“Okay,” Harry chuckles, “You know how when you’re doing something, sometimes you end up drowning out the noise around you?” He nods and Harry raises a hand, “It’s like that. See, like letting your eyes go into soft focus, do that with your mind.” He clenches his fist, “You can grab hold of every thought that passes your way, or,” Harry loosens his hand and a waterfall of blue sparks fall out of his hand, “You can let those thoughts fall away. They’re shiny and distracting but you have to let them go.”

Danny watches the display, entranced by the sparks and the words. He’s starting to get it, but he’s still worried about it being boring.

“Don’t worry too much at first about doing it right. Just do what you can. I’ll talk you through it as long as you need me to.” Harry flicks a finger and the park goes quiet. Not silent, Danny notices, there’s still noise but it seems muffled. “I’ll do this for the first few times. Silence will help in the beginning, but the goal is to be able to do this at any time.” He gains a thoughtful look, “Perhaps it would be a good idea to find a place inside to do this. This park is lovely, but not very private.”

Danny blinks, somehow surprised, “You don’t have a place to stay?”

Harry smiles, “Not in this world, I don’t. I do have a place in the Ghost Zone, however.”

Danny mulls over this, but Harry speaks up, “Don’t worry about it, Danny. I can transport myself instantaneously almost anywhere I want, including my house. I don’t sleep much, but I do have a home to return to.”

“Do you want to come to my place?” Danny says the words before he even realizes he thought them and he flushes.

But Harry smiles serenely, “If you would like me there, Danny, I would love to visit. However, I think it’s time to get back to the lesson.”

“Oh.”

_

 

Meditation starts out slow, which is not at all surprising, but Harry believes Danny is catching on quick. Not only that, though, he’s having the teen do laps every morning around the park - in human form. The boy didn’t complain too much, but was always obviously relieved to go home and shower afterwards.

Harry plans on having the conversation about abilities when Danny tells him some unfortunate news one morning.

“So… I sorta kind of let out Technus from where we had him in my computer’s hard drive.”

Harry crosses his arms and stares at Danny, trying to keep any judgement and humor out of his voice, “And how did this happen?”

“I, uh,” Danny rubs he back of his head, “We sealed him away in a game and I kind of deleted it to make room and he sort of was free?”

He braces his chin on a hand and lets Danny sweat a bit. Before the boy can get past just plain embarrassment to shame, he speaks up. “Well, I suppose that’s a lesson learned, isn’t it?” He drops his hands, “Would you like to talk through what your plan is or will you be jumping into this?”

Danny grimaces, “You make jumping in sound like a terrible idea.”

“Isn’t it, though?” Harry raises an eyebrow. “If you don’t know how to approach a situation but you have time to think about it, why not take a moment to think of a good way to attack? What do you know about Technus? What tools do you have on hand? Is there a weakness you can exploit? Think of a plan and when things go awry, you’ll at least have an idea of what to do.”

Harry sighs a bit at Danny’s shame-faced expression. “Danny, I’m not criticizing you, believe me. I was quite reckless myself when I was your age.” The teen looks up at that, wide-eyed. “Yeah, hard to believe? I was probably twice as reckless as you, always getting into trouble and finding myself in the most unfortunate situations.” He chuckles a bit, shaking away the memories, “I’ve learned through experience, Danny, that while jumping into things has its place, so does planning. Besides, not every plan works out and sometimes you’ll end up only just scraping through.”

“Oh.” Danny is quiet but no longer so bereft.

“So, do you want to think about it or talk it through with someone?”

Danny rubs his arm in a terribly defensive gesture, “Well, uh, since we’re here, can I talk it over with you?”

Harry knows he’s starting to walk a fine line. There’s a difference, after all, in leading Danny into making his own choices and making the boy dependant on him. He can’t solve Danny’s problems, he’d never grow and learn otherwise.

But this isn’t a completely new situation to Harry, and he can make it so Danny can come to him, but end up thinking things out himself. So Harry leads Danny over to a bench and they sit, “So, why don’t you start by telling me what you know about Technus?”

_

 

With only a few little pushes in the right direction on occasion, Danny ends up capturing Technus. There are a few hiccups, like when the RV is taken over and Technus defeats him, all because they were in a rush to get to a movie that they didn’t pay attention to Tucker and his problematic PDA. That had gotten them all a look from Harry that made them feel like scolded children, without the man having said anything.

But they ended up using Technus’s greed for new tech against him, tricking him into thinking a piece they made was more powerful than him, which led to Technus taking that over. Unfortunately for him, it was just a specially coded memory card. Danny told his friends he’d take care of it.

He ended up going to Harry, though.

“Can you… um,” Danny holds out the memory card to the man, “Would you be willing to watch over this guy? Hide him away or something?”

Harry raises his eyebrows, “You mean take him and hide him at my place? In the Ghost Zone?”

“Um. Yes?” Danny says hesitantly.

“Why?”

“No one would think of it, right? I mean, no one really knows about you and I know you won’t… accidentally release him.” Danny suddenly looks at him, determined, “You don’t have to, but I believe it would be safest both for him and us if he’s under your care.”

Harry has to fight his expression as his lips try to twitch up into a grin.

“I could let him out when I get back.”

“You could.”

“Still gonna give him to me?”

“If you let him go, I know you’ll have a good reason.”

This time he can’t fight the grin, so he allows it. He takes the device from Danny’s still outstretched hand.

_

 

Danny lies awake that night in his bed, hugging a pillow and staring at the sky outside his window. He’s more prone to worrying, after the portal incident that caused him to gain ghost powers.

But part of him isn’t worrying and he’s worried about that.

How does he know Harry won’t betray him? He’s only known him for a couple weeks or so. There’s no logic in this trust he has in him.

But Danny’s never really been one for logic, he works more with his gut.

And his gut _insists_ upon Harry being trustworthy. Nothing in him finds Harry’s presence something to be cautious about. His training is only to help him, according to every part of him but his anxiety.

It’s going to be hard to let go of this worry, but Danny trusts his gut.

He feels that Harry is on his side.

Now he just has to get his mind to believe it completely.

_

 

Harry finds himself a bit worried about Danny’s relationship with his family. Danny had been quiet during training these last couple days and he’d admit to being curious. Now Danny is on a trip bound to go wrong with his parents and sister.

A sister that he has noticed is aware of her brother being Danny Phantom. He ponders over what to do with that. It’s not Harry’s secret to worry about, but Danny is his protegé and he can rightfully concern himself with his well-being if he feels the need.

He doesn’t know how this is going to play out, but he isn’t going to interfere unless necessary. He believes Danny will manage without him.

And he does. He almost interferes before Youngblood can push Danny’s parents into the river, but he doesn’t feel any tug of urgency, so he lets it go and watches Danny save them as Jazz attacks the two ghosts.

After they make it home, Danny goes to his room and calls for Harry quietly. He comes and flicks his fingers to silence the room to outside ears.

He sits on the end of Danny’s bed, across from him, “Everything alright, Danny?”

“I… Well, something happened and-”

Harry raises a hand and Danny stops, “I saw.”

“Saw? Saw what?” Danny frowns.

“I saw your trip with your family. You did very well, taking care of things by yourself,” Harry placates, knowing what’s coming.

“You were there? Why didn’t you help me?” Danny doesn’t shout, part of him still worried about someone overhearing, but he’s not quiet either.

Harry _looks_ at Danny, their stare-down lasting a minute before Danny glowers and looks down.

“Yes, I could have helped, Danny. But where would that have gotten you?” Danny doesn’t look up so Harry continues. “I’m not always going to be there to help you. I’m not omnipotent. I don’t know everything. Sometimes you’re going to have to work things out on your own. I was watching you because I was concerned about how you’d been acting. But Danny, Danny look at me.”

Danny frowns harder but eventually looks up.

“Danny, you did it. All by yourself. I swear that I would have intervened if it had been needed, but it wasn’t.” His eyebrows twitch and while Harry wants to soothe Danny’s distress, he doesn’t touch the boy yet. “You did it, and maybe it was stressful and not something you would have wanted to do, but you dealt with it to the best of your capabilities. And I’m proud of you for that.”

Danny looks down again, his face twisting in a fight between irritation and pride and regret.

“As long as I’m with you, Danny, I’ll always do my best to make sure you never have to handle more than you can. If you call, I will come. But, Danny,” now Harry places a hand on the teen’s knee, “Trust me when I say you can handle more than you think.”

Danny nods, still not looking up and Harry pulls his hand away.

Together, they sit in quiet until Maddie calls for Danny. He gets up to go and Harry follows, tapping Danny’s shoulder before he can go far. His eyes widen as he’s handed Jazz’s bear, in one piece and in slightly better condition.

He takes it and looks at Harry, wide-eyed, and Harry winks before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! I am doing a survey! I would be fine stopping after "Ultimate Enemy," which I'm in the process of writing and will take a few chapters to go through (God bless the wiki for having transcripts, it's the only reason I'm doing it the way I am).
> 
> HOWEVER, before I just stop this story at that point, I wanted to give you guys the chance to tell me if that's fine or if you want me to continue after that. If I continue, I'll probably go to the end of season three, but I'm not sure at this point. 
> 
> SO. SURVEY: https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/3TXQ775
> 
> I will be keeping this survey up until April 24th, at approximately midnight. Please leave your responses up until then. It's one question with 3 options, so it'll take a few seconds. I appreciate any feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something coming and Harry does his best to fit a few lessons in before it begins, but things are going to pick up quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Sorry for the delay. I've been going through some shhh-tuff. Stuff. :| Huhm. Anyway, thanks to all that participated in the survey. There wasn't much of an outcry for me writing to the end so unless something changes I'll probably be ending after Ultimate Enemy, with perhaps a chap or two after. And an epilogue! I wrote that after, like, chapter three. >v<;; 
> 
> So, please enjoy this next chapter. It's a bit filler-ish but has a few important details in it. And everything starts with this. Dun dun duuun.

Harry can feel it in the air, can practically taste the foreboding. It makes him twitchy, but he maintains his casual confidence in front of Danny. He's sure that the time Clockwork was warning of was approaching.

He just has to do a few more things to prepare Danny and he hopes he has the time.

_

“So, affinities.”

“You've mentioned them before. Is this why you had me cut my laps short?” Danny asks.

“Yes,” Harry makes himself comfortable on the bench of the picnic table. “I hope to keep it short and simple, though. We can expand on it some other time.”

“Okay.”

“Now then, there are four main elements. Fire, water, air, and earth.” He conjures examples of each; a ball of flickering fire, a globe of rushing water, a sphere shaped of swirling air, and a spinning orb of packed earth. They float between them and Danny's eyes run over each, inspecting.

“There are more, technically, but they are actually just combinations of these elements or advanced forms of them. For example, lightning is fire and plants are earth and water.” Harry pokes the ball of fire and lightning shoots out, startling Danny. He chuckles and Danny pouts.

“So, in this world, humans all have an affinity for an element or two, and very rarely, three. The strength of it varies, but it's never quite enough to manifest into overt powers of any kind.” Harry takes in Danny's surprise, “Once a human passes on, they get what is essentially a power burst and voila, now they have abilities.”

“Does this happen to everyone?” Danny looks confused, “How big is the Ghost Zone?”

“Good catch, Danny. The Ghost Zone is almost infinite, but it isn't quite. It couldn't hold all the people who die. No, these power boosts generally happen to someone who dies in a way that would awaken their powers, often happening if they are trying to utilize them as they die.” Harry pats Danny's hand, “It's not really a process you need to worry about. If you insist on it, we can discuss it more, but later."

Danny nods, “Okay.”

“Now then, there are powers that most ghosts share, like intangibility and sometimes telekinesis. These are based on an element that gets added after death, the one that kick starts the ghost process, if you will.” Harry raises a finger and another element joins the rest, right in the middle. It looks like the fire, but the flickering looks more fluid than fire. It's also white. “This is the spirit element. It exists in all ghosts, but can only be minimally used except through rigorous training that has been mostly lost to the ages.”

Now, I won't tell you much else about it right now. I'll be expanding on the main four.” The spirit flame vanishes and Harry quickly goes through all the powers and abilities that stem from the elements, but he doesn't get to touch on how Danny can identify them in himself before the teen has to head home to shower before school.

Hopefully the teen can figure it out for himself. Unfortunately, Harry doesn't know the story behind his other self and thus doesn't know exactly what to expect. It's an annoying feeling, but he's sure that Clockwork would tell him if there was going to be a problem.

All he can do is do his best to prepare Danny.

_

Danny is a bit distracted during class today, stealing glances at his classmates and wondering about their affinities. He looks at Sam and thinks maybe she’s earth, for her stubbornness. Tucker’s more flexible, so maybe he’s air or water. Paulina is probably air…

“Fenton! Pay attention!” 

Danny jerks forward and tries his best to pay attention to the class, trying to ignore the chuckles at his expense. He was already feeling glum about the approaching C.A.T. and any little thing that happened only seemed to make him feel worse.

That feeling is expounded when he gets home and Jazz starts trying to get him to study for the test. They’re sitting at the table and he tries to fill in the sample test but only gets more and more frustrated. It feels like she wants to follow in her footsteps, but he can’t. He’s not nearly as smart as she is and it’s annoying how she bugs him about it. 

He tries to hold it in, but ends up blurting out, “OK! I get it! You're brilliant, I'm stupid, and I'll never be able to get as high a score as you.” He looks down at his test again so he doesn’t have to see her expression.

“Danny-” Then his parents’ newest invention, the Booo-merang, comes after him to whack him upside the head continuously, grating at him more and confusing his parents greatly. They leave with it, thankfully, after a few platitudes, but that leaves him alone with Jazz again.

But something happens in one blink and the next and suddenly there’s a small ghost in the room, right behind Danny. Danny almost misses the way Jazz looks over his shoulder in surprise before she jumps up, “I’ll leave you alone, then, if you want it so bad.” With that she dashes out of the room.

“What-” With the word, his ghostly breath alerts him to a ghost. Mind jumping to the correct conclusion for once, he turns around and sees the ghost - one he doesn’t recognize. “Who are you?”

“I am Box Lunch! Daughter of of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady!” Boxes and cans fly out of the cupboards and surround her in unconventional armor and the battle begins.

He manages to get her out of Fenton Works pretty quickly, and the battle continues all the way over to Nasty Burger. The idea of blasting a Nasty Sauce packet worked but it probably wasn’t the best idea, he thinks as he pulls himself off the ground. “Ugh.”

“Hey, man, you okay?” Tucker and Danny help Sam up.

“Who was that?” Sam asks.

“Box Lunch. Daughter of Box Ghost and Lunch Lady.”

“What? Ew.”

“I know, right?”

Danny bends over to pick up the medallion that the ghost had been wearing. “I wonder what this is.” He feels something odd and takes something off his back, revealing it to be the packet of C.A.T. answers from Lancer’s briefcase that he had apparently phased through due to the explosion. “Oh.”

“The answers to the C.A.T.! Dude!” Tucker seems torn between glee and worry. 

“You should take those back to Lancer, Danny.”

“I-” Danny stares at the packet in his hand, his heart pounding and a rushing noise filling his ears. His first response was to react excitedly. The answers were in his grasp! But… “I-” He looks up to see his friends a step closer with their hands up in a concerned gesture. Harry's face flashed before his eyes, wearing that disappointed look he wants to avoid more than anything.

He holds the packet to his chest, “I need to… I need to think.”

They nod, and they part ways.

Danny's sleep that night is restless.

_

Harry is surprised when his time with Danny in the morning is suddenly interrupted by time going still. He notes that he’s wearing a medallion, and though it isn’t entirely necessary, it does make things much easier.

“Is something wrong, Clockwork?.”

“The time has come and you cannot interfere in any major way.”

“Ah…” Harry blinks and looks back to Danny. “That’s not… very specific.”

Clockwork hums and gestures to Danny, “He will make the right choices but if you get too involved,  _ they  _ will involve themselves with  _ you _ .”

Harry huffs bemusedly, “I do not fear the Observants. Let what comes, come.”

“Very well,” he nods and time suddenly starts back up.

Danny moves once again, continuing on his last lap. The boy had been looking particularly miserable today and Harry had wondered why. Unable to fend off his curiosity, he opened his mind up to Danny’s and took in the thoughts he was practically projecting. 

A test and a chance to cheat. It was probably the trigger of the events to come. He doesn’t know how things start or how they play out in this possible future of Danny’s, but he has to wonder if  _ he’s  _ there. Probably not training the teen, as if he had been then current Danny wouldn’t have a chance. He’d also never let him go evil, as that is the likely outcome of this future if this encounter is going to happen like Clockwork said.

Danny makes his way over to him, looking more morose than ever and Harry makes a choice. He waves Danny over to their picnic table and they sit down, Danny looking at him curiously.

“Something’s going to happen soon, or perhaps, is happening.”

Danny looks shame-faced and opens his mouth to speak but Harry holds up a hand.

“I cannot interfere in any major way, I have been told, but I already have by telling you this. Danny,” Harry looks at him seriously, “I promised I would be there for you and I will be. But again, I believe that you can take the upcoming trial on your own.”

Danny stares down at the table and Harry rests his chin on his interlocked fingers. He waits a minute to let Danny collect his thoughts before taking off his ring. Danny notices and his eyes widen, having never seen him even touch it before.

“I’ve had this ring for a very long time. It is a brother to two other items, but it is unique.” He gently takes Danny’s right hand and slides the ring onto his middle finger. Despite the difference in their hands, the ring fits perfectly. “With this, I will know where, when, and how you are. With it, I will know when you need me. So, Danny,” their hands part and Danny looks up, “trust in that. Trust that if you need help I will be there. If you call me, even subconsciously, I will hear.”

Danny looks back down to the ring and touches it with his other hand. It’s physically quite cool to the touch but there’s something in it, something behind that coolness that seems to slide from his grasp. 

“No one is likely to pay much attention to it, so don’t worry about it hurting your image,” Harry smirks and Danny laughs. He leaves it on that lighter note and sends Danny home.

What Danny doesn’t know won’t hurt him, and in this case, it won’t hurt him at all. Because with that ring, like he hinted at, he will know everything that goes on around Danny. It’s a breach of trust, in a way, but Harry has no intention to be watching the boy 24/7. But things are going to get hectic and he’d rather stay in the loop.

He runs his thumb over his right ring finger, feeling the physical absence. It is only physical, because that item is as much a part of him now as his own heart is, but it’s odd to see it gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is beginning. Will things work out for the best or will everything go to hell in a hand basket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I'm terribly sorry for how long it took me to post this. I got super distracted from this fic but I'm a few chapters from finishing this, max, and I want to get it done. I'm worried that a lot of this is going to sound familiar if you've seen the episode, bar the few interludes with Harry, and I apologize. This chapter and the next are probably going to be mostly unaltered when compared to the episode but that's mostly intentional. *sweats* I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you so much for sticking with me!

Danny is almost late that day, so caught up in his thoughts - both about the test and answers as well as the ring.

At school, Tucker and Sam quietly ask him if he's alright. He doesn't know what to tell them so he shrugs. They end up agreeing to meet at his house after school.

Later that day, Mr. Lancer finds the answers missing from his briefcase.

_

They're sitting on the floor surrounding the packet. 

“He’ll know if you open it.”

Another long pause follows.

“I wonder if he suspects you.”

“It's Lancer. Of course he does.”

Quiet takes up the space once again.

Danny frowns and starts emphatically, “I'm-” He's cut off by a bright flash of light. What's revealed makes them all gape.

“What the heck?!”

“I am Skulktech 9.9, the future Ghost World's greatest hunter!”

“With its greatest techno-villain as his operating system!”

“Again,” Sam speaks up, “What?”

“Skulker and Technus? Together?” Tucker makes a face, paling when they bring out the claws.

Danny sighs and goes ghost, “This is ridiculous.” He speeds at Skulktech, catching them off guard, turns intangible and throws them out of the house. 

He sends up having trouble, however, because after that he just can't seem to catch them off guard again. He struggling and considering his options when Skulktech starts beeping the tune of Reveille.

“Someone's hacked into the system? Again?! I thought we fixed that!”

“We did! We must have accidentally synced up with somebody else's PDA!”

With that they flee, Tucker and Sam coming outside to join Danny, Tucker with his PDA in hand.

“I cant believe that worked.”

“Me neither.”

“I'm gonna go after him, you guys be careful!” With that Danny speeds off.

The two look around then at each other.

“Guess we'll walk.”

_

Elsewhere, Lancer is questioning Jazz.

“Has Danny been acting suspicious lately? Nervous and twitchy?”

“If he is, that could be because of the test. How would you know if Danny took the answers, anyway?”

Lancer huffs, “I'm just covering my bases. After all, I don't know any students who can turn intangible and reach through objects.”

Jazz holds back a grimace.

“If I find out how cheated, however… “ Lancer rests his elbows and the desk and entwined his fingers. “There will be no future for him.”

Jazz looks down, scowling, but nods.

Somewhere in the world, someone else also scowls, a twinge of protectiveness itching at him.

“Hm.”

_

Danny in the meantime is busy getting knocked around by Skulltech. Danny gets pinned, but Tucker manages to help a bit with hacking them again, though Danny is still stuck in the ghost’s grasp.

“Way to go, guys!” Danny pants out.

“Come on, Tucker, let's see if we can get this off!” Sam goes for Skulltech, followed quickly by Tucker. As they try pulling him off, they barely notice the medallion falling off as they all are encased in a bright, white light. They stumble when they find themselves in a completely different place; Danny nearly is thrown into a wall when Skulltech’s hand releases him.

They leave Skulltech where he is and start looking around the strange place.

“What is this place?” Tucker mutters, the sound almost echoing in the cavernous room they’re in.

Danny looks out a window and takes notice, “It looks like the Ghost Zone, but not anywhere I’ve ever been before.” Is this Harry’s castle? he wonders, before dismissing the thought.

“This all happened because of that medallion, after it fell off Skulltech’s neck, I think,” Sam frowns in thought.

“Then we know how to get back!” Tucker had located a shelf with more of the strange medallions hanging from it. He rushes over and grabs one, putting it on. “There!”

Nothing happens.

“Aw, man, nothing?”

“Yeah. Nice bling, though,” Sam states before wandering over to a large viewer. 

“I don’t like this,” Danny says as he stares at the medallion, absently rubbing the band of the ring with his thumb.

“You’re going to like this even less.” At that comment, the boys quickly join Sam at the viewer. Danny pales a bit at seeing himself - older and much different but still undeniably  _ himself _ \- in the viewer, causing mass destruction. 

They notice the label that says “Future: 10 Years.”

“Wow, you’re kind of a jerk in the future.”

“You’re right, I’m not liking this at all.” Danny looks in surprise at the move his future self pulls off, some kind of ghostly cry or scream. He’s impressed, but he stamps it down to focus on the problem. “First things first. We need to get back.”

They nod and Tucker starts walking over to Skulltech, taking out his PDA, “Let’s see if future dude knows any-”

Suddenly Skulltech is glowing and is being flung into the viewer.

“I didn’t do that.”

“I did.”

The three teens look to see an odd ghost. Blue, wearing purple, with a clock in his chest, and apparently a habit of changing from one age to another.

“I sent him back to his own time.  Or, should I say, forward to his own time. You see, for me, time moves backwards and forwards, and - oh, why am I bothering.  You're fourteen.” Throughout this, his form changes between young, adult, and elderly. 

Danny finds himself more wary now than he perhaps would have been in the past. “Who are you? Where are we?”

“Introductions? Fine. I am Clockwork, Master of Time. I've been charged with the task of eliminating your future, so that,” he points to the viewer, “never happens.”

“What?” Danny exclaims, surprised, “What could I have done to become that?”

Clockwork points to the viewer and they see Jazz going through his backpack. She gasps at the revealed answer packet and whispers, “He  _ is _ cheating!”

“I-!” Danny feels indignant. He hadn’t even looked at the answers! He’d made no decision to do so yet! He glares at Clockwork, “Who are you to judge me?”

Clockwork only points to the viewer, which shows his evil future self destroying the city.

Anger quickly fills him to cover the fear and despair he feels and he shouts, “Going ghost!” before flying at Clockwork.

“Time out.”

Danny finds himself saying “Going ghost!” before shaking his head, overcome with deja vu. He changes and charges once more. He finds himself ramming into the bell, completely missing him.

“I could do this all day, but I have a schedule to keep.”

As Clockwork attacks Danny, Tucker finally notices that time seems to stop for everyone but him and makes the connection. Medallions are soon around Sam and Danny’s necks.

“Huh? What happened?” Danny lands, rubbing his head.

“We leveled the playing field,” she showed off the medallion they all now wore. “Now get the bad guy!”

Clockwork is scowling, “You three have seen too much. You must be eliminated before you permanently alter the timestream.” With that, he summons five ghost warriors. “Nowhere to run, children.”

Danny’s eyes dart around frantically before landing on the viewer, showing a desolate landscape, “Nowhere but the future!” He grabs Sam and Tucker and flies through the viewer.

“Then let's see if you have what it takes,” Clockwork says, changing forms once more, “to face that future.”

_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stumble out of the bright light onto the decimated street. They look around uneasily and Tucker pipes up with, “If this is what we have to look forward to, I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T. test.”

“How do you think this all happened?” Sam asks.

“I don't know. But based on what we just saw, I have a really bad feeling I'm the one responsible.”

They startle when someone jumps out of the wreckage on a flying device and yells, “Got that right, ghost!” She fires her weapon and the street in front of Danny explodes, sending him flying back.

He recovers quickly and pleads, “Valerie? Valerie! Wait, listen to-”

“You can't fool me this time, Phantom!” She fires again. After a quick run around, she manages to get him and he gets caught in a net that drops him. She lands next to him and points her blaster but Sam and Tucker, unnoticed until now, jump in front of Danny. “W-What? Sam? Tucker?” She takes a step back, utterly surprised, “It's not possible! This is a trick! You can't be alive!”

“Wait.  Not alive?” Tucker drops his arms, “That's our future? I'm definitely not taking the C.A.T.!”

“That's… That’s the last time I saw you alive. The explosion at the Nasty Burger… You, Tucker, Danny's family-” She points the gun back at Danny, “And it was all your fault!”

A green flame knocks Valerie aside and they all turn to see Phantom floating above them. “Actually, that was me. And you, eventually.” He comes down to land near Tucker and Sam. “Sam. Tucker. It's been a while. Ten years to be precise.” A wave of his hand has them encased in green light. 

“To what do I owe this blast from the past?” He looks them over and his eyes widen when he spots the medallions. “Clockwork. Meddling again, I see.” He raises an arm but is blasted away by Valerie.

As Phantom and Valerie battle, Danny manages to escape the net. He's just in time to save her as she's thrown at a building by Phantom. After going intangible through the building they land on the other side in a bit of a tangle.

They manage to separate and Valerie murmurs, “You really are from the past, aren't you?”

Danny doesn't really know what to say and just looks at her.

She huffs out a laugh, “Almost forgot how cute you were back then.”

“Y-You thought I was cute?” Danny stutters, feeling himself blush.

“You know, if I had an ounce of humanity left in me, this would be a touching little reunion.” Phantom states while pacing around the bubble Sam and Tucker are trapped in. “But of course I surrendered my human half a long time ago.”

Behind him, Danny tries to get the advantage by approaching invisibly but Phantom's ghost sense goes off and he attacks. Their ectoblasts collide and they're thrown back, while Sam and Tucker are released from the shield.

“Tucker! Sam! Run!” Danny yells and they flee towards the battered Fenton Works. 

Phantom stands and says, “Run?  Where are they going to go?” before blasting the building with a ghostly wail.

Once he finishes, he turns to Danny and fires a blast at him that shocks him painfully into human form before being thrown into the wreckage. Quickly recovering, he starts looking for his friends before noticing two medallions. “Those are their medallions!” He quickly grabs for his own, “I can-!” but it's too late.

Phantom grabs him and he cries out as he's shocked, “What? Go back for them? They're doomed anyway. And you aren't going anywhere if you can't remove your time medallion.” His hand starts flowing before he rips off the time medallion, turns it intangible and thrusts it into Danny's chest. Danny screams and passes out. “In fact, you aren't going anywhere at all.”

_

Harry, after having seen what happened, is very annoyed. He's feeling other emotions, like worry, but his annoyance surpasses them. This little upstart, trying to make sure his future comes to pass?

Fool.

With his presence, there is no chance of it happening. He's sure things would have gone fine with Clockwork's guidance if he hadn't been here, but here he is.

He sees Sam and Tucker appear in the alleyway and watches the confrontation. Jazz telling them she knew Danny had the answers and them saying he wasn't going to cheat and her disbelief… She storms off and Sam extrapolates that this is the event that changes the future.

He turns his attention back to Danny.


End file.
